Black Bone Tower Part 30
Previous: Black Bone Tower Part 29 Nikk exited the corridor and came to an opening to what looked like a Colosseum, and a very large one at that. As she started down the length of it, she started to wonder how large the tower was. From the schematics she saw in the control room, it was still very difficult to tell. From her calculation, it would take a hundred men to build this tower in twenty years if they had no days off, and worked thirteen hours a day. It begged the question as to who in their right mind would even try. She knew that Dr. Kathium had no hand in its creation, however, his genius was enough to find out what powered it, and he figured out how to power it off, even with the seemingly alien technology it possessed. '' ''She was careful not to trip any of the traps along her way, and finally came to the end of the strange, metal field that had so many bleachers all around it, as if this place had some sort of entertainment value at some point. People apparently loved to see victims suffer the traps and the death that came along with them. That was when she saw it. The button on the ground that held the number 1, just as the schematics said. She tapped the toe of her black boot onto the button, and it lit up. She could hear a machine turn on, and more cranking gears and the hum of power flow through the walls of that place. She looked up and wondered, looking around as she heard very soft footsteps among everything that was happening. That's when she saw a man wielding a sword at the other end of the Colosseum. As she saw him, the lights began to turn on, and she got a very good look at him. He was very young, it seemed, probably about the same age as Nikk. He was dressed very brightly, and his hair was spiked up a little bit, from there she could see that he had bright, yellow eyes and he gazed at her with a very stern face. He began to walk toward her, his sword held to his side with his right hand. '' '''Kin:' So, I take it you're one of those Tiger-Stripe guys. Nikk: If you could call me a guy. Kin: '''Sorry about that, but I guess it doesn't matter, since I need to fight you now. '''Nikk: I guess it doesn't. Kin: Still, it is nice to meet you. I'm Kin. Nikk: '''I'm Kin, spelled backward, add a K. '''Kin: '''Umm... Nikk, then. I hope you don't take this personally. crouched into his fighting stance, and already she could calculate several points that Usagi could exploit in the blink of an eye. '''Nikk: What's there to take personal, you're just trying to kill me. O sorry. Kin: Wait... what? Nikk: I said... Osore and got to both of her knees, cringing in pain, wimpering some. Kin: Wh-what's going on? Are you alright? lowered his sword, and that was when she started to scream. Her hands balled into fists and she leaned up, in an instant her intestines started burst from her stomach, all of the individual strings of intestines separated, and grew mouths that gaped opened and started to scream as well. Kin wore a face of horror, his hand began to shake with the katana shaking along with it. That was when the image washed away, and Nikk lunged straight forward, her Mortal Blade knife thrusting straight for his chest. Kin was very quick to act as he lifted his sword to swiped the knife upward, with both of their weapons locked above them, Nikk met him face to face. Her eyes were visible through the black bangs with red highlights, and they gazed at him. She was so close he could feel her breath on his face. His eyes were huge, not being able to put anything that was happening into any kind of perspective. Nikk: 'You're good. grinned. ''Her blade slipped off of his and she grasped onto his head. She leap-frogged over his head with her legs split up high, and she landed behind him. Her elbow came back toward him, but he was quick to roll off of it, and came around with a slash that she ducked backward at a ninety degree angle. Her boot came up, striking him in the stomach hard. As he bent over, her elbow came down at his back, making him bend over harder and take several steps back. '' ''He held another fighting stance and panted, he looked at her very differently now. He was trying very hard to gauge her, but he was failing, and it showed. There was no more time for caution, though. At length, he came forward with a horizontal slice, which she stepped back to avoid. He stepped back once, but then lunged forward again with a jab, she stepped to the side and held up her knife which detered his attack, but brought him close to her once again. '''Nikk: Silly boy. smiled this time, and her hand brushed through his hair and down his face. It traced his manly chest, and as it reached down to his lower abs, he stepped back away very quickly. Kin: What is wrong with you?! clenched up again and took another stance. Nikk stood for a moment, the little smile still on her face as she gazed at him through her bangs that covered her eyes. She straightened her black trench coat and managed a small giggle. Then she held up her open hand which use to have the Mortal Blade in it. Then she wiggled her fingers toward him. Nikk: Seeya. and began to walk away. The look of surprise was painted so blatant across his face as she started to walk toward where she entered. He stopped thinking, and pointed his sword forward beside his head and started to dash toward her with one final attack. '' ''That was when she turned around and held up a hand to stop him clean in his tracks. He paused in his dashing stance for a moment, and she pointed downward. He looked to see that there was a trap panel right there where he was just about to step. Before he could even guess at how she avoided it, she lunged at him, and her lips met his. '' ''His face turned red hot, and his arms went down, dangling at his sides. She leaned into the kiss, and he had no choice but to return it. Her breath was quickened along with his, and her hand felt cold as it traced the side of his head, resting on his cheek. Just when he thought she was going to pull away she grasped the back of his head and leaned her head to the side and he felt every inch of her lips. That was when Nikk pulled away, looked at him with unhidden eyes, smiled again with her blushing cheeks, and turned to walk away once again. '' ''This time, he had nothing that he could do. '' ---- ''He made it to the top of the staircase, at last. His blood covered every single step that he crawled over with his shaking, weak hands. He was very fortunate that he had already set off all of the traps on them, or else he would be finished. All of his energy was long gone, he couldn't even gather up the strength to transform, he risked losing even more blood in the process before he could cauterize them with his ability. Ronald tried his very best to stand up as he got to solid ground, but it was no use. The wounds were far too great on his torso, not to mention his limbs. He had to get out of there, but the way things were going, that was going to be impossible. Even if he made it out of that tower, he probably couldn't procure a doctor of any sort. He cursed his decision to not look for a crew doctor. "Fend for your own health" he said to the Bulldog pirates. Little did he know that he was going to be bit in the ass for it in the long run. A whole pool of blood from fallen foes lied in his wake, but it was his own decision that would be his ultimate undoing. He low crawled as best he could, his wounds closing and opening non-stop, as blood traced his every move. It was all looking so hopeless, he could barely even keep his eyes open. That was when he heard footsteps. He couldn't even look up to see who it was, he could only hope that it was someone that could help him. He was surprised to hear a whistle, and the figured walked over to him and crouched down to look at him closer. He saw a pink iris, and a purple iris, and a grinning face. Marcus: '''Captain Ron, it looks like you've been through it. '''Ronald: Marc... those damn Tiger-Stripes... they-- Marcus: '''Were you needing some help? I dare say you've lost enough blood to fill a coffin. down the staircase. And then some. What have you been doing, I dare ask? '''Ronald: '''Please, help m-- '''Marcus: Oh, how the seas of trouble that you have ruptured, and the families broken, and all of the dreams of many you have crushed have come back and splattered your blood into an ink blot that is but a microscopic dot on the painting that is chaos. It is rather amusing how karma declared that the gloves came off in your case. Something profound should probably be said, but even I lack such words in this poetic, yet grim incarnation that befell your state of being. So droll is the imp that cackles at you from the corner, and so baited is the dagger that creeps into your throat. As it has waited in the spine for this very moment. Marcus chuckled as he grasped hold of Ronald's throat, picking him up with such great ease. He dragged him off of the ground and set him onto his feet, clenching even harder as his pink eye gazed deep into Ronald's fading vision. Marcus: I only grant you the solace of dying on your feet, rather than on your belly like the serpant which you claim to be! Thank you for the memories, that is all they ever were to begin with. Ronald: You-- Choke --son of a--- Marcus: Adieu. Snap went the neck. Black Bone Tower Part 31 Category:Black Bone Tower Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Other Side